lost my heart in republic city
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Someone once said, "Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes a special person to catch your heart." A series of drabbles and oneshots centered around the A:TLA and LoK characters totally, madly, and completely in love. Cover art done by BenditlikeKorra from DeviantART.
1. i: makorra

_**lost my heart in republic city**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: So, I was listening to 'Lost My Heart in Republic City,' and I was hit by a plot-bunny. This story is going to be a collection of drabbles and oneshots based around the A:TLA and LoK characters in Republic City. So, yes, that means, you probably will see the older Gaang. (I can guarantee you'll see Kataang; Tokka is a maybe; I still have yet to think of Maiko.) I'm not sure how frequently this will be updated; I guess whenever I have a muse. **

**And I know this is incredibly ironic, considering that Lost My Heart in Republic City was played in the Borra date sequence, but I felt that it was fitting to start with Makorra. **

**Hope you guys enjoy, and if you have any requests for a pairing, send them in!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK/A:TLA. **

* * *

_i. makorra_

From the time she laid her eyes on him, she knew that he was something special.

He was definitely good-looking—a tall, handsome Firebender with typical amber eyes and black hair. When she saw him, something inside of her stirred, and it was more than just the usual symptoms that came with seeing a guy she considered attractive. No, there was definitely something more. It felt almost like how Katara described how she felt with Aang... She felt a strange _need _for a boy she hadn't even met.

Of course, he then turned out to be a total jerk and idiot, but even after that, the bubbling feelings didn't disappear.

She hadn't even been in Republic City for an entire week, and she'd already lost her heart to a boy who wouldn't even give her a second glance.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know, this one's short. But I didn't feel the need to go into great detail in this one... Just short and sweet. The next one will be longer. Promise.**

**Review, and send in those requests!**

**(Also, for anyone on Tumblr, find me and follow me, please! I'm under the same name as here, if that helps! Just prepared for lots of PJO, LoK, TGP, and Damian McGinty. Yup.)**


	2. ii: kataang

_**lost my heart in republic city**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm particularly proud of this chapter; I simply adore Kataang. Just some simple Kataang fluff, in Aang's POV. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA/LoK**

* * *

_ii. Kataang_

His palms were sweaty as he held her hand. His heart was beating wildly, and he felt sick to his stomach. She had asked him what was wrong—and really, nothing _was _wrong—and he had smiled and told her that everything was all right. But Katara saw right through him, which led to the acceleration of his plans. The romantic walk in the park was scratched out of the picture, and he led her straight to _the _place.

_The _place was a simple, yet romantic plaza that Zuko had commissioned when they were still in the process of designing Republic City. When Aang had questioned him as to why, a sad look had crossed his friend's face, and Zuko later further explained that, back in Ba Sing Se, there was a place similar to the one they were planning for their city. Apparently, he had gone their on a date with an Earth Kingdom girl by the name of Jin.

"Oh, wow," Katara said breathlessly as the couple entered the plaza. Aang smiled at the look on his girlfriend's face. "What is this place?"

Even without the lights on, the plaza was a beautiful place. In the center, there was a large fountain akin to the one in the park, surrounding by lanterns on the ground, hanging above, on the fountain itself, and even floating in the fountain.

"Something Zuko requested when we were designing the city," the Avatar explained briefly. "Now, close your eyes, and don't peek."

Katara looked a bit wary, and before she complied, she glanced at the lanterns with a knowing look on her face. A grin covering his features, Aang swiftly shot just enough fire towards each and every lantern, lighting every single one. The dark plaza was now dimly lit, and like Zuko had described, the lanterns made the fountain sparkle beautifully.

"All right, you can open them now," Aang whispered, and his girlfriend did so, letting out a gasp.

"Aang... this is so romantic!" Katara turned to him, blue eyes shining, and tackled him into a fierce hug.

Aang just smiled at her, returning the embrace. "I knew you'd like it."

Katara pulled away from him slightly, her arms still locked around his neck. "I don't like it," she corrected, "I _love _it, Aang. Thank you." She leaned back into the embrace, her head resting on the Avatar's chest snugly.

Aang's face warmed up as Katara continued to cling to him, and with renewed anxiety, he remembered why he had brought her here. Mustering his courage, he thought, _Now or never. _

"Katara, I need to tell you something," he said softly.

Again, the Waterbender pulled away slightly, just enough so she could look up and see him as he talked. "What is it, Aang?"

"I..." He swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "Katara, we-we've been dating... for-for a l-long time, and I—"

"You, what, Aang?" Katara cocked her head to the side slightly, her blue eyes narrowing in confusion and wariness.

"I don't think I can stand to be your boyfriend anymore!" Aang blurted out. The second the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them, because Katara's eyes had filled with hurt and anger, and she pulled away from him with a huff.

"Well, if that's the way you see it—"

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" he amended quickly. The Waterbender raised an eyebrow as if to say, _"Then what _did_ you mean, Aang?" _and again, the Avatar swallowed nervously.

"What I meant was..." He pulled the betrothal necklace from his robe, and looked at Katara with utter sincerity. "Katara, will you marry me?"

A second passed by. Another second.

Then, Katara launched herself at him, emitting an "Oof!" from the young Avatar as she herself cried, "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" She put her hands on Aang's cheeks and leaned up to kiss him. Aang's gray eyes widened as his girlfriend—now _fiancée_—kissed him. She said yes. She said _yes_!

The Waterbender pulled away from the kiss, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Aang grinned at his fiancée, and an understanding passed between them. Katara released her hold on the Avatar, her hand reaching to her neck to remove her mother's betrothal necklace. As Aang put on her new necklace, Katara tied her mother's necklace to her wrist, a tear finally slipping out of her eye. Once the necklace was securely fastened, the Waterbender turned again to fiancée, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

Aang smiled goofily at her. "I love you too," he murmured, before closing the gap between them.

* * *

**AN: And, to reply to the guest, yes, I love Damian! He is very sweet, and he looks and sounds like an angel from Heaven above! ;) **


End file.
